Entre Barro
by AliciaCaramelo
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou un hombre lobo del bosque prohibido es atraído por un extraño olor proveniente del suelo, ahí encuentra a Izuku, una alma en pena que busca regresar a su hogar para así poder descansar en paz, pero ha olvidado todo respecto a su identidad. Katsuki desea ayudarle.


Cuarto creciente del onceavo mes del año. Empieza a sentirse más el frío, las hojas de los árboles se volvieron anaranjadas, pronto caerán y continuará el ciclo de la vida.

Naces, creces, das lo que tienes que darle al mundo y mueres… A veces este ciclo es más pequeño que muchos otros《¿Por qué, madre?... ¿Madre? Oigo que llorabas desconsolada, perdóname, no puedo llegar a casa... De la nada recuerdo cortas melodías, pero no recuerdo dónde las escuché a veces pienso que las creé, todas ellas son tristes me hacen añorar mi hogar y me hacen sentir desesperado por volver.》

º

Guiado por su excelente sentido del olfato giró su cuerpo hacia donde el peculiar olor provenía, olía a miedo, un miedo que se ha estado desgastando por años, pero por alguna razón, ahí, entre barro, permanecía.

El joven hombre lobo se colocó de cuclillas, dejó su lámpara de aceite a un lado y comenzó a cavar por simple curiosidad, además de que algo le impulsaba a hacerlo, más bien, lo obligaba.

Sus garras se llenaban de tierra mientras más hondo llegaba, sintió algo suave, pero a la vez duro y se apartó por inercia, al no poder deducir de qué de trataba continuó hasta que lo encontró.

— Un humano —murmuró para sí, casi con sorpresa cuando halló un cráneo tapado con un trapo viejo, su conciencia insistió en no seguir cavando, pues lo que parecía ser el ropaje se extendía más alrededor, lo vio como una falta de respeto.

—No deberían de haber humanos por aquí… Estás muy lejos del pueblo, amigo —mencionó con voz lastimera por su triste descubrimiento. Lo pensó por unos momentos contemplando el cráneo, luego se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser mitad animal, a él no le gustaría ser olvidado a la mitad del bosque luego de fallecer, así que optó por desenterrarlo y darle una digna sepultura.

Sus huesos se habían cubierto con tierra y musgo, la tela blanca destrozada —ahora sucia por el barro y los insectos que la comían— procuraba ser una capucha de fantasma con parches de colores y viejas manchas negras, aún arropaba los tristes huesos del ya olvidado ser.

No encontró todos los huesos, a pesar de estar un par de horas buscando, faltaban algunos, pero serían suficientes, según él.

Comenzaría a tomarlos con sumo cuidado cuando de repente una luz blanca emergía del suelo, la aparición le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás e intentó alejarse lo más que pudo, con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

Primero salió lo que supuso era la cabeza, luego hombros, los brazos se mantenían ocultos detrás de una tela tan blanca como la nieve, esperaba ver sus piernas pero sintió más terror cuando la figura se alzó por completo y no habían piernas, flotaba en esa misma ubicación.

Jadeó.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Fue lo primero que pudo decir a causa del pánico generado por la identidad.

La manifestación se giró lentamente hacia él. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los labios fruncidos, las manos extendidas a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviera clamando por algo.

—Gra… cias.

A pesar de haber escuchado claramente la voz impropia a penas pudo percibir lo que quiso decir por causa del miedo.

Se quedó estático, observando con detenimiento, parecía un niño que a pesar de no materializarse, podía apreciar varias de sus características como lo era el rostro con pecas, grandes y tristes ojos, cabellera oscura con una expresión levemente aterrada pero eternamente plasmada en su cara.

Ahí lo entendió, era el alma de quien acababa de desenterrar y le estaba agradeciendo por eso. La misma capucha, los parches de colores; la inocente caracterización de un fantasma por un joven de tal vez, ¿16 años?

—Ma…má… Mamá.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Mamá?... ¿Buscas a tu mamá? —dedujo y de inmediato sintió una brisa en su rostro y no era exactamente el aire, aquel fantasma se había acercado tanto a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Sí… ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Está vez su voz se escuchó como un lejano eco, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

El pequeño hizo el amago de sentarse frente a él, para limpiar sus lágrimas y agachaba la mirada.

Katsuki tardó un poco en reaccionar y recobrar la compostura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La aparición se talló los ojos una vez antes de contestar, no alzó el rostro.

—No lo sé.

—¿Recuerdas dónde vives? ¿Algo de tu madre?

El fantasma negó.

El hombre lobo, guardó silencio, ¿cómo iba a ayudarlo? No tenía ni una pista y bien podía dejarlo a su suerte, pero ese algo seguía molestándolo hasta volverse irritable, le quitaba la calma y sólo podía pensar en lo mal que le hacía sentir estar cerca de él.

—Tengo una idea… Vayamos con el Esqueleto All Might… Él es más sabio que todos en el bosque, ha vivido durante siglos. Seguramente tiene algo que nos pueda servir de ayuda —intentó animar al alma en pena.

El contrario alzó la mirada, en sus ojos por fin, brilló algo de esperanza.


End file.
